Adjacent bony structures can require separation for appropriate treatment or repositioning of the bony structures. Separating the bony structures can facilitate insertion of instruments and implants into the space between bony structures.
For example, the spinal disc space between adjacent vertebrae can collapse completely or partially, causing pain and trauma for the afflicted person. Other conditions associated with the spinal column can also require access to a spinal disc space for appropriate treatment. Surgical techniques for treating such conditions can require the adjacent vertebrae to be distracted or spread apart to restore or partially restore the spacing, or to increase the spacing, between the adjacent vertebrae.
There remain various needs for instruments and techniques that can be employed for separating bony structures. The present invention is directed to meeting these needs, among others.